Typically, a web browser needs to receive the dependent resources associated with different links and URLs before it can complete the rendering of a webpage. The startup wait time experienced by an end-user of a browsing session may be insignificant in low-latency networks, such as wired Ethernet networks, but unacceptably long for an end-user in higher-latency networks, such as cellular 3G networks. Therefore, improved techniques for delivering information corresponding to a webpage would be desirable.